Pete Puma
'''Pete Puma '''is a puma who went to high school with Daffy, Porky, and Marvin. Summary In Reunion, Pete attends his high school reunion with his friend, Marvin, and runs into Daffy. Pete informs Daffy that he still hasn't graduated after Daffy asks what's new in their lives. He was also seen in two flashbacks, one told by Daffy about Porky being a nerd and he was being popular and hanging out with girls. Pete wore a yellow shirt with red straps and blue jeans in the unpopular table, which including Porky, Marvin and himself. In Porky's story, Pete was still unpopular, but Porky was, and Daffy wasn't. In the reunion, he was seen without the yellow shirt, red straps and blue jeans in the reunion. Image:Snapshot20110610215326.png|Pete in a story told by Daffy.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220055.png|Pete and Marvin walk towards Daffy.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220121.png|Pete gets asked what he's done since graduation, but he never graduated.|link=Reunion In Devil Dog, Pete is given a job as a zookeeper, to keep the Tasmanian Devil locked up in his cage. However, Pete soon forgot about this and took the lock off to give it back to the security guard, chasing after the zoo cart, which allowed the Tasmanian Devil to escape. Later on, Pete goes around town putting up fliers about the zoo looking for the dangerous Taz, and soon finds him, only he is completely oblivious to the simularities between him and the poster, and goes about his way. Image:Snapshot20110626162556.png|Pete is supposed to watch Taz and not let him out of his cage.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626162559.png|Pete watching the zoo truck travel in the distance.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626162628.png|Pete chases after the truck saying that the zookeeper forgot his lock.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164557.png|Pete about to give a man a paper indicating that Taz is loose.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164822.png|Pete looks at "Poochie" then at Taz on the paper.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164838.png|Pete does not realize that "Poochie" is the Tasmanian Devil he is looking for.|link=Devil Dog Pete also appears in To Bowl or Not to Bowl where he is the worst player on Daffy's team. Pete once again appears in Sunday Night Slice, where he works for Speedy's new pizza resturant. Pete appears in Working Duck to be working at Enormincorp for watching the muffins and tell Daffy to proceed as planned causing the business to go bankrupt. Appearances Season 1 *106. Reunion (''debut) *108. Devil Dog *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *117. Sunday Night Slice *120. Working Duck *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (cameo) *126. Point Laser Point (cameo in Merrie Melodies) Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo) *202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) *210. A Christmas Carol (cameo) *212. Dear John (Merrie Melodies) *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) Personality Pete is a gullible and dimwitted puma who is slow-witted, calm, and happy as a clam; and he is also as smart as one. Trivia *Pete revealed he never graduated from high school yet in the high school reunion in Reunion. **However, Pete is a zookeeper, as seen in Devil Dog. *Pete was originally an antagonist of Bugs in the classic Looney Tunes shorts. Category:Characters